The Ark Angel's Trial
by Queen of Vampires
Summary: Diana Broline died in the line of duty. Now, she finds herself in the KHR world to finish her trial, chosen to become an angel, an Ark Angel. Two people she must create a bond with, and one she must smite them down with her sword through the heart. Who will she choose? Byakuran or Tsuna? Hey, who ever said heaven was fair?
1. Death of a Solider

_Guns...that's what she was hearing. The sound...it was everywhere._

_Diana's heart pounded against her chest, it felt like it would rip out of her if her heart continued to thudded like that. It was dark, she could barely see anything, but the noise around her was deafening. Adrenaline pumped in her blood, it kept her own her toes, and made her more aware with her surrounding. Diana clutched her AK 47 tightly as she ran the soft dirt ground._

_"Diana!" A man's voice called out to her._

_She turned around, trying to look pass other military arms men to see who had called her through all this chaos. There were only a few lights that showed her where she was and where she was going. A hand grabbed her shoulder, startling the woman, and she turned around to attack._

_"Diana! It's me, Ryan!" The man said, trying to calm her down._

_She sighed with relief. "Dammit, Ryan, don't do that!"_

_"Sorry, but we need your help out in the water!" He tugged on her arm._

_"What?"_

_"One of the tank is stuck in water and starting to sink, the door is stuck and the men can't get out!" Ryan informed. "We need your help."_

_Diana swore. "Okay, let's go!"_

_The two military soldiers ran through the field, dodging obstacles and other soldiers from their destination. They both jumped into the ice cold water in time with a bomb exploding behind them. Ryan led Diana to the sinking tank where others were trying to pry the iron door open, but to no avail. Diana handed her gun to Ryan and swam over to the door, pushing aside the man with a crowbar. It was shut tight, the water pressure not allowing the door to open, but allowing the water to go in. She could faintly hear the men crying help from the inside. Diana grabbed the bar and pulled._

_"What's she doing? She can't open it like that!" One of them shouted._

_"Don't underestimate her strength." Ryan said, watching his childhood friend give another pull at the door._

_A satisfying creak was heard for Diana, and with another pull Diana ripped the metal door out of its joints. She dropped the door and reached inside, pulling on one of the soldiers strap and dragging him out who looked a little daze. She pulled out two more people out._

_"Take them to the shores, now!" Diana commanded._

_"No need to ask us twice."_

_They helped the others swim back to land. Diana was about to move when...she felt a tug and something pulled her back, to be more precise, something was pulling her down. It took a moment for her to realize that something on her body was caught onto the sinking tank. She sucked in the air before she was pulled underwater, she heard through the water a murky voice of Ryan calling her name._

_"DIANA!"_

_Diana turned her attention to the tank. She reached for her pocket to get out a small flash light to see what she was stuck to. The blond mentally swore as she saw her foot somehow wedge between something she couldn't really tell. Diana tugged, but her foot would not budge; she was stuck. She felt a hand on her leg and she used her flash light to see who. Diana frowned when she saw Ryan. What was he doing here?_

_Ryan tugged on her foot, to at least budge, but it seemed persistent to keep her there. He tugged harder when he felt the oxygen in his lung was starting to run out. He couldn't go up for air, he couldn't leave his childhood friend...his best friend here in this dark cold water. Her hand reached out to him, making him stop to look at her. There was a look in her eyes that he didn't like...a look that Ryan never thought he would see from her._

_The look of...submit...the look of defeat._

_Diana smiled softly at her friend. This was it, she was dying here, in the battle field. Though she always thought that she was going to die of an explosion, stab wound, or bullet wound, but never drowning. Diana pushed Ryan up, motioning him to go. He shook his head, a determined look on his face. Suddenly, Ryan was hauled away from her and she saw his outline struggling to break free._

_It wasn't a moment later her whole body ached for air. She opened her mouth, for some unknown reason she didn't know why, and the water rushed in. It hurt so bad as her body started to fill up with water from the inside and she could no longer move. Her world started to grow dim and her body felt limp._

_Everything felt cold._

* * *

Diana's green eyes snapped open, she let out startle gasp. She sat up from where she was sleeping. A beautiful green plain field, the wind blew softly, and rustling the grass. Diana sighed, rubbing her eyes, and lied back down on her back. She was dreaming about her life before her death in battle. After her death Diana found herself sitting under a large oak tree, in a white silky sundress that came down to her knee, and her feet bare. She was in heaven. Never had Diana thought heaven was real or God even, and she was more then surprised to find herself here.

How long has it been since she's been here? In heaven apparently time did not matter, it was always morning here so she didn't know how much time had passed since her death. Diana sighed and sat back up. She was alone, she never saw anyone else, and it was kind of strange. Did people sin that much that they weren't allowed in heaven? Only just a few could enter? Diana had yet to meet any...souls yet.

With a sigh, she got up from her spot and started to walk again. That's all she has been doing, nothing but walk. Not like there was anything else to do here. The place was quiet, but it was too quiet for Diana. She liked a bit of rowdyness in her life, oh how she missed her family. She wondered how they were doing without her? Diana walked down the dirt path, the wind blew and tossuled her dark brown hair around, and she sighed again with her eyes now on the ground. Heaven is...disappointing. That's all she could say.

Looking back up, she surprised to say that on top of the hill she was hiking through was a tall handsome man. No, he wasn't a man, he was angel. Long blond hair tied in a ponytail, piercing blue eyes, soft pale skin, white glorious armor with a sword by his waist, and beautiful majestic wings that were folded neatly on his back. Her breath was caught up in her throat.

"Diana Broline?" His voice was full of authority.

"Um...yes!" Diana stammered, a bit flabbergasted by the angel's sudden appearance.

"I am Andrew, an arch angel. It is time."

Diana frowned with confusion. "Time? Time for what?"

"You're judgement for heaven, follow me." He commanded. He turned around and walked away before she can ask any more questions.

"W-wait!" Diana quickly rushed after the arch angel.

Diana caught up to him. He was a tall arch angel. She thought to herself and many other thoughts were buzzing around. What does an arch angel want with her? If this wasn't heaven, then what was this place that Diana had stayed in this whole time? So many questions she wanted to be answered, but she must wait. Diana blinked as she noticed a white portal was waiting for them. They crossed through and Diana stared in awe when they were inside a beautiful white room with elegent gold designs. The portal behind them closed.

"Wait here." Andrew ordered and left the room through a door.

Diana looked around and sat in a chair, waiting patiently for the arch angel, she fiddled with the hem of her dress. The woman jumped in surprise when the door opened again to reveal Andrew, who nodded.

"You may come in."

Nervous, Diana got up from her seat and followed in after him. The next room was larger then the other room, though it was mostly filled with bookshelves and filing cabinets. In the far end of the room, there was a desk and a woman sitting behind it. She was another angel with white hair that came down to her shouldrs, blue eyes, a white suit, and she was wearing glasses. The female angel didn't look up from the papers she was scanning through when she spoke up.

"Thank you Andrew, you may leave."

Andrew bowed and left Diana alone with the woman. With a soft click of the door, the room was silent except for the ticking of the clock and the shuffling of the papers. The woman looked up. Blue eyes met with green. Diana held her breath, wondering what she was going to say.

"You can take a seat." The angel gestured to the leather chair in front of her. "I'll be with you in just a moment." She returned to the paper she was holding.

Diana did as she was told and waited patiently for the other woman to finish. She wondered what the angels wanted with her, did she do something wrong? Was she going to hell? The thought of hell terrified her...hell doesn't really sound pleasent at all.

"No, it really isn't pleasent." The angel said.

She blinked several times. Did...she just-

"Read your mind? Yes, I did." The angel smiled softly. She picked up a fountain pen and signed the paper and set it aside. "All angels have the ability to read mind. My name is Dorain, the angel of judgement, it's nice to meet you."

"Um..." Diana didn't know what to say.

With the snap of her fingers, one of the files opened and a manilla folder floated toward Dorain's hand. The folder had her name on it. It was her file. Dorain, the angel of judgement and her name on the folder meant that this whole room was a filing cabinet full of records of souls and that folder was her life time records throughout the year she lived.

"Very good deductive skills Miss Broline," Dorain smiled approvingly. "Very good indeed, makes me wonder why you joined the army instead of the police force. Yes, this room has all the records of all the humans of the world, both dead and alive. Now let's see...Name: Diana Broline, only daughter of Jack and Maxine Broline. You have 3 brothers, alive and healthy. Born in Feburary 14...how ironic though, even you were born in the year of love your love life never really succedded." Dorain commented, making Diana flush with embarrasment. It wasn't her fault all the guys she dated wanted to be tougher then her. "You're right, they were just arragont. You died in the line of duty, drowned. You were...young weren't you? 26 is a young age to die, you haven't lived that long." Dorain gently shut the folder. "Now, you're wondering why you're here?"

"I'm to be judged." Diana answered.

"Yes, you are." Dorain stared at her intently. "Diana Broline, you are to become a ark angel."

"...Come again?" Did she hear right?

"You heard me correct. I have deemed you worthy of becoming a ark angel."

"Um...okay, then when do I-"

"You don't start now." Dorain cut in swiftly. "You maybe deemed worthy, but that doesn't mean your up to task. You need to pass a trial."

"A trial?"

"Yes," the angel nodded. "Your going to choose the world you want to go to and I'll assign who you will protect." Dorain explained.

"...I can't go back to my world...can I?"

Dorain gave the brunette a sympathetic look and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but your already dead in your world. But don't worry, I'm sure you know they are a strong bunch, they have each other to help support one another. And they loved you, Miss Broline, they still do, they would never forget about you."

A small smile touched her lips. "That's a relief."

"So, what world do you want to be in?" Dorain quickly changed the subject.

"There are more then one?"

"Of course, you know those stories you sometimes read, comic books, even games, they are all snippets of worlds you can go through. The meaning 'small world' is quite accurate to those who know little about the world, but those who know about the different worlds know it's large, and those world that are viewed by those who know is far larger than one can hold." Diana listened to every word the angel was saying because in a way, it sort of made sense...sort of. "You need to pass my trial to see if you are worthy to step into heaven. Now, choose, which world do you choose?"

Diana frowned and rubbed her chin as she let out a thoughtful sigh. "I don't really know...so there is a world for anything?" Dorain nodded. "I don't really know what I should choose." Diana frowned.

"Then can I make a suggestion?" Dorain smiled.

"Sure, I don't got anything on the top of my head."

"How about the Katekyo Hitman Reborn world?"

Diana blinked a few times. "As in the Vongola and a little boy who is destined to become the boss of said mafia?"

"Yes," Dorain nodded calmly.

"But...why?"

"You seem like the perfect role to be a guardian there considering your personality."

"Why a manga? How about 'The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo?'"

Dorain blinked at her owishly. "Do you _really_ want to be in that book?"

"...No not really." Diana shivered. As much as she loved the series, it still creeped her out. Good book, but she highly doubted that she could survive something like that. "So, I guess I'm going to Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

"Alright, then that is your final decision, correct?" Diana gave a firm nod. "Alright, your assignments will be," a file floated towards Dorain's hand and handed it to her. "Them."

Diana opened the folder. "Assignments, as in more than one?"

"Yes, unlike guardian angels, ark angel duties are a bit more...serious. A guardian angel is assigned, guardian angels protect the one's they are assigned to and must maintain hidden from human eyes. They guide them, save their lives, and make sure they have a good and proper life and there amongst those angels, there are some who fail to guide their assignment. This is where the ark angels come in. Ark angels makes the impossible decision unlike other angels.

"The ark angel must choose who is right and who is wrong, the will get to know both side of the story, create a bond that is unbreakable to both and they must choose who is right and who is wrong, they must smite them with their sword without any hesitation to their heart."

Diana's throat gone dry. A bond...as in befriend them before killing them. Maybe becoming a ark angel wasn't such a good idea. But, she wasn't going to back down, no.

"I'll do it."

"Remember, when the time comes, you have to choose, without any hesitation, no matter how much pain it will cause the other. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Diana nodded firmly. "But, how do I know it's _the_ time?"

"That's for you to decide, Miss. Borline." Dorain smiled. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you that you will be the last one to fill in the spot you are in."

"Wait, what?"

"The others will explain it."

* * *

**(I changed the POV, hope you don't mind)**

I blinked a few times, clutching my head in pain. Damn, my head hurt so much. Clutching it I sat up from where I was lying, a very comfortable and expensive looking vanilla couch. I looked around my surrounding and to find that the couch wasn't the only thing that was expensive looking. The place was huge...am I in a mansion?

"Oh good, you're awake!"

I jumped in surprise, noticing the other person in the room. He looked to be about in his late teens, shaggy blond hair, teal blue eyes, and a tan skin, probably from being out in the sun for too long. He looked tall, lean and muscular, an average looking boy. But for some reason, my eyes would wonder right back up to his eyes; if I even look at it closely, it looked like it was even glowing!

"Um...who are you?"

"I'm Zach, number 22."

"Number?" I frowned, what the heck was all that about?

"That's the number we arrived in. I was number 22 when I arrived here in this world." Zach explained. "And you're Diana, number 55."

"How did you-"

"Dorain gave us a heads up about the new arrival. She didn't say what you trial is for."

"Oh, she said my trail is to become an ark angel." I answered.

"Huh, that's a first in many."

"What do you mean?"

"Ark angels are rare for humans to go trial on. Usually they would just make them in heaven, something about saying human emotions will get in the way and stuff," Zach waved his hand. "Ark angels are warriors of heaven and make the decisions heaven won't. It's like, the ark angels are like the will of heaven, they do what's right and have the heart of stone to do their job." Zach leaned forward and examined me. "Dorain must see something in you to earn you that spot."

"I...guess." I realized something. "Hey, Dorain said that I will be the last to fill in the spot, what does that mean?"

"It means that every world always has a limit, the limit is 55. You took in the last spot, number 55."

"Oh, I see."

"So, who's your assignments?"

"Byakuran and Tsuna, I have to get to know them first and I have to choose my own time to judge before well...I die."

Zach thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Tsuna is a no brainer, he's a nice guy to begin with. But Byakuran...don't know that much about him."

"We'll never know until we try." I said and jumped off the couch. I realized something then.

I was...short?

Zach had on a sheepish look, which I didn't like. I looked down at my...tiny hands that were now beginning to tremble.

"Please...don't tell me..."

"Sorry, but it's kind of the requirement." Zach chuckled at my reaction.

"But why do I have to be a damn kid? Why not teenager?" I huffed, crossing my arms angrily. Dorain did not mention this at all. I have to re-live a kid's life all over again? Why? "Dammit!"

Zach laughed and ruffled my head, a twinkle in his eyes. "Don't worry kiddo, we all had to re-live as kids during the trials."

I blinked. "You too?" He nodded.

"Yeah, it's a requirement. Our body's aren't used to this world's environment, we need to train our body so we can withstand anything that is thrown at us." Zach got up from his seat. "It may take time to adjust to your new body, but trust me, you're going to need the training."

My shoulders slumped and I sighed. "I...guess you're right, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." I crossed my arms and scowled.

"You'll get used to it, kid." Zach led me out of the room and into a hallway. Yup, definitely a mansion. "So, how old were you when you died?"

"26, I was part of the army." I explained to him. "How old were you?"

"I was 84 years old," my brows shot up in surprise. He was that old when he died? "Yeah, I had a long a fullfilling life...until I was murdered by my own family." He sighed.

"...What happened?"

"Money," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I was on my dying bed and my two grandsons killed me, making it look like an accident, to get the will to the house and money." He sighed.

I gently grabbed his hand. He looks down and smiled, slipping his hand out of mine to ruffle my head.

* * *

During my stay here in Italy, I learned many things about the trial.

There is a time limit for every person who is on trial. We will all die the age we died and die the way we died. So for me, I will die at age 26 while drowning. Great, that's fantastic. I get to re-live my death, joy. I can infiltrate into the character's life, but never change the story plot in any circumstances. Not like anything big will happen, just the plot will change and I won't know what will go on after that. And most important of all, don't fall in love, it will only pain both parties. That's no problem for me, my love life is already screwed, so that wasn't much of an issue for me.

Zach was my trainer. He may not look like much, but when he gets serious about training or fighting, he gets dead serious. I wouldn't want him as my enemy.

David, number 32, is my language teacher. He will help me teach any language he knows to me for my trial. Japenese, Italy, Chinese, and even Spanish.

Monica, number 12, was my basically my history teacher. She taught me everything there is to know about the mafia, who to trust and not to trust, who to avoid and who to associate with. She taught me who the weakest family was and how even sometimes strength does define a person. She told me about our family.

We are known as the Sorte, translating to Destiny. We know all the destiny and fate bestowed on each person. Since we really do know what is going to happen thanks to the manga and anime, they decided to go with the name. The Sorte famigilia was created the same time the Vongola was and equally powerful. But the Sortes are mostly known for their top notch information gathering and people would pay anything for our precise and accurate information; not that it's cheap. That is also why we are the wealthiest bunch in the whole mafia. The Sortes are not open invitation to mafias, meaning no outsiders; it's rare for any member of the Sorte famigilia to join a family. Only those who have the teal blue (and glowing) eyes can join.

Yes, my green eyes changed to a teal blue glowing eyes. I miss my original eye color. Oh well, I guess I had to live with this as part of my trial.

Right now, I was meditating with Zach.

"You need to relax your body, you've be excersising a lot. A good rest will help you to cool down and get your strength you burned off." He explained as we meditated. "But that's no the only reason why we are meditating. You need to know your surrounding and use it without your sight. Close your eyes and feel the world beyond the sights we were given. Sense them and the world around us." He said.

I did exactly he told me to do, concentrating everything around me, my eyes closed and taking deep breaths. After a moment of silence I broke it, asking the question that has been bugging me for a while.

"Zach, Arinah told me that falling in love with people from this world is bad, but how come being friends with them is not?"

I opened my eyes, having a feeling that he was staring down at me, I was right.

"...It's because...it's just less complicated that way." Zach sighed, breaking out of his stance. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I guess it's just hard to move on when the love of your life just dies on you. Friends have each other and support the other, but lovers...not a lot of people know what it's like to lose your other half. I've seen few Sortes fall in love and it looked so painful." Zach sighed.

"Do you know what happened to them, the Sorte lovers I mean."

"They moved on...some still regreted because the other was in denial of their feelings." Zach answered. "What brought up this question?"

I shrugged and faced the garden. "It was on my mind. Why is it so bad to fall in love, you know us being 'angels' you would think they would be all up for angels." Zach chuckled.

"Our concept of angels are so stereotypes, it's sad really."

"Yeah..." I paused for a moment, whether or not if I should talk about it. "Zach..."

"Hm?"

"When I was alive, I was never afraid of the water, in fact, I was in love with it. Every summer I would beg my parents if we could go to our little beach cabin so I could swim in the ocean. But as if late...I've been so scared of it. The water I used to love, I adored...I don't want to go near any large body of water." I remembered the ice cold fear spread across my body as I neared the garden pound. My heart started to pound as my whole body started to tremble and my mind screaming and clawing at me to get the hell away from there. "Why am I so afraid of it?"

Zach looked at my sympathetically, patting my hair. "It's probably because you died by drowning. Your body and mind remembers how you died and doesn't want to repeat that incident."

"Will it go away?"

"No, because all of us die the same we first died when we hit the age. I will die when I'm 84 because of poison, Monica will die at the age of 30 being strangled to death, David will die at the age of 24 being shot straight in the heart, and you will die drowning at the age of 26." Zach solemnly explained.

All trial takers will die the same way they died the first time. Memories of me drowning flashed through my mind making me shiver. I rubbed my arms for comfort. This job got a whole lot scarier.

Zach called it a day with all the down mood he said there was no point in meditating with too much thoughts going through our heads, and I agreed. I decided to walk around the garden (avoiding the pound) and deep in thought. Thinking back to Monica, I noticed that she would always wear a scarf, even indoors and probably when she sleeps because of her own fear. David would alway steer clear of anyone who was holding a gun and looking mighty uncomfortable when he watches me and Zach practice with guns. David, well, nothing is poisoness here but that doesn't he won't be afraid. Every Sorte has a fear and if anyone knew about it that would be out down fall for this Famiglia. No wonder their so isolated from outside families.

"Hi," a voice brought me back to life. "A cute girl like you shouldn't have a face like that."

I looked up to see a woman in her early 20s or late teens I couldn't tell. She had sharp blue eyes, shoulder length hair with parts of her braided and pulled back, but what caught my eyes the most was her smile.

"A-Aria...san." I blinked, not believing in what I was seeing.

Aria, who was behind the fence, giggled at my reaction. "You must be the new and last member of the Sorte family."

"Ah, yes, that's right." Arai was the Sky Arcobaleno, the Sky Arcobaleno can see the future, so she possibly already knows about the situation. "Um...do you know...?"

"Yes, but only the rough cuts, I don't know everything about the Sorte famiglia." Aria smiled. "Is something troubling you?"

"A little...I'm thinking if I should even do this." I sighed leaning against the fence.

Aria reached through the fence and patted my head. "Don't worry, you don't know it but you have a lot of impact in this story then you think."

"Huh?"

"I better go now, Gamma and the others will be worried sick about me." Before I could even ask about what she said, she was gone.

I frowned after her, completely confused. How on earth do I impact the story? If I ever meet her again, I would have to ask her more about it...if she is willing to talk about it that is. For now, I should just focus on my training.

* * *

**My very first KHR fic, I'm so happy! Actually, this isn't my first, I had others, but I hated it so I deleted them. I read a good stories something similar to like this, but except it's not Guardian Angels but Ark Angels. And I'm trying my best to differ them as much as possible. Please be kind to this story.**

**And don't forget to reivew and tell me what you guys thought of this!**


	2. Getting to Know Someone

I groaned as Monica grabbed my wrist and dragged me into _another_ clothing store. This is the 18th one, can we please take a damn break!

"Monica! I'm tired!" I whined as she grabbed another dress gown and placed in front of me to see how it looks.

"Just one more dress," she answered with a smile.

"But you said that last time...and the other time...and the _other_ time. Dam-dangit, give me a break!" I snapped trying to squirm out of her iron grasp. "Please! I'm hungry and my legs are sore and we have enough clothes to last me for 2 to 3 years! Can we please take a break?"

Monica huffed, the pretty ebony haired woman huffed. "Fine," she adjusted her summer scarf and stood up straight. "We'll just buy this dress and leave for a cafe. I am feeling famished."

"Finally," I rolled my eyes at her. "Remind me again why we're shopping?"

The same teal blue eyes as mine stared down at me. "It's because you have no clothes here. Not to mention, everyone wants to meet the Sorte families and make alliances with them so eventing us to many parties and gatherings. Even though they know that we'll refuse, they still try. The Sorte family is powerful and sophisticated in every way, so we have to look good no matter where we are going." Monica sighed as she grabbed the bag and left the store. "Sometimes it's so tiring and the persistence is so...too much."

We arrived at the cafe.

I noticed her clothes were high fashioned, even if it's casual, they were all store named brand. Gucci, Banana Republic, Chanel, etc. She wore a Chanel gray tank top and Chanel handbag, a Gucci sunglasses was placed on her head, a Banana Republic satin cropped pants, and her shoes, well...you get the picture. And from the looks of my clothes they were probably hand made be said companies. I also noticed the people taking quick glances at us, probably knowing who we are thanks to our eyes. I guess the Sorte famiglia is influential.

"Which reminds me," Monica said, flipping her hair. "Tomorrow you're going to your first party."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"I'm sorry...but what?"

Monica sighed and shook her head. "You heard me clearly, Diana, a party. It's an introduction family thrown by the Vongola Nono."

I had to blink in surprise. "Are you serious? How does the Ninth now about me being here?"

"The Vongola is one of our most trusted allies, obviously, and we told him about our new and last member of the family. The Ninth is a good friends of ours and he was ecstatic about hearing about you and wanted to meet you in person with a bit of celebration as well." Monica grinned with a wink. "Hey, you get a head start in meeting Tsuna."

"Or Byakuran, I don't meet Tsuna until I'm 10, remember?"

Monica grimaced. "I never really liked Byakura, no matter how many fanfics are there to show him his possible 'good nature', he still creeps me out."

"He creeps everyone out." I pointed out.

"True."

We ate in silence. I enjoyed my fruit tart and milk while she enjoyed her strawberry cheesecake and mocha. The rest was just us two girls chatting and talking about what I'll be doing during the party, what weapons I'll be taking, who to avoid and who to trust, and putting on a smiling mask at all times; normal girl's talk. You know, no pressure, right?

* * *

"I don't feel so good." I rubbed my stomach feeling queasy. My face was going greener every time I looked at my reflection...I might even start looking like the Hulk...a wussy Hulk that would be a sight to see.

"You're going to be okay," Zach gave me a reassured smile. "Everyone feels nervous of their first announcement, you'll be fine."

"Thanks," I let out a shaky breath and took deep breaths. I rubbed my hands nervously together. "How do I look?"

Monica rolled her eyes. "For the last time, you look amazing, give me some credit." She sniffed.

"Sorry, I'm just...not a crowd person." It reminded me of the war zone and it felt like those political people were the enemy, but this time their mobs.

"Huh, like Hibari." Monica thoughtfully rubbed her chin. "Oh! Maybe Hibari will form a click with you and fall for you!" She excitedly stated.

"..." I laughed. "Yeah, that's when hell is going to freeze over. Hibari _hates_ crowds so why on earth would he even go look for one."

"Two is a company, not a crowd." She pointed.

"...Zach, please pull me out of this conversation."

"Gladly," he gently guided me to the car. Monica, pouting, followed behind us.

My heart was in my throat as we arrived, and soon I was afraid it would jump out the minute we got inside and was introduced. Suddenly, I think the war zone would be better then this. They were all smiles and good chit chat, and all of them trying to get to me. It felt...suffocating. Their generosity, their kindness...they were all fake. They only wanted what they wanted and will possibly do anything to get what they wanted. No matter how many times you get rid of them, the keep coming back like damn cockroaches.

"Diana...are you okay?" Zach asked with concern.

"Yeah, I just need some air, excuse me."

I didn't even hear him answer as I made my way toward balcony for the fresh air I needed. I took in as much as I could, trying to calm my irratic heart rate down. I leaned against the stone like railing making it look like I was in jail or something. Ha...the irony. I used to work for the law, now I'm working as a part of the mafia world, how ironic is that.

"You look like you're about to throw up."

A young sing song voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned around only to be faced with white fluffy hair and...purple eyes. My eyes widen in shock and my mouth hung open.

"Byakuran," I whispered.

"Wow, you really are the best. Just by one look you know who I already am, I'm flattered. You're the new Sorte member everyone's so festive about." Byakuran cheerfully talked to me. He was in a white suit, expected of him.

"Uh...yeah, I'm Diana Sorte, nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine, really. So, couldn't handle the adults?"

I snorted in response. "More like their lies, God that was horrible." I leaned my forehead against the balcony again.

"Yup, it's just so predictable. They think we're too naive to know the meaning behind their words, it's really annoying." Byakuran said that all too cheerfully.

"Well...at least I won't have to deal with them for a few more hours before the Ninth comes in to meet me." I sat down on the ground.

"There's a bench right next to you."

"I prefer the ground better right now."

"Ah, you'll get your dress dirty." He laughed.

"Well, boohoo for the dress then. I never asked to wear this." I grumbled.

Byakuran laughed again. "You're funny for a Sorte."

"Thank you...I think." Was that a compliment or an insult?

The albino walked over to me and sat on the bench. "All the Sorte members I've met are rather serious, they're no fun to tease, but you're different."

This was...weird.

"I think you will be fun to play with."

And now I am his toy, great. Just what I needed.

I rolled my eyes. "Glad I could entertain you."

"Oh, I'm glad too." He smiled that creepy smile of his.

"...I was being sarcastic."

"You should work on that then."

"Shut up." I grumbled. I leaned my head back and rested my head. "I want this to be over."

"You don't like parties, do you?" Byakuran stared thoughtfully at me.

"Not a huge party fan...and of crowds." I admitted with a shrug. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"It was boring, nothing really caught my interest."

"Diana?" I heard Monica call me. I stood up and poked my head inside.

"Out here, Monica."

"What are you doing out here? Are you okay?" Monica knelt down and examined me.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just talking to..." I trailed off when I didn't see Byakuran anymore. He was gone.

"Talking to who?"

"...Nobody, I was talking to nobody." I mumbled. "Did you needed me for something?"

"Yeah, the Ninth will be coming in soon. You don't want to keep him waiting, right?" Monica smiled and led me back inside.

"Of course not." I mumbled.

Monica led me back inside to the crowded room. I held back a cringe when their smile was turned towards me; I felt the suffocation clogging up my lungs, but ignored it and moved forward to where the Ninth stood. The old man stood straight and tall, the power of authority clouded around him. I could imagine other strangers who deals with him will fill nervous just by standing near him. The Ninth was not a man to be messed with, everyone knew that. He wasn't called the Vongola Nono for nothing. My breath caught in my throat as he stared down at me; his mere gaze made me feel vulnerable. It was by reflex that my body relaxed when he gently smiled down at me.

"Ah, you must be Diana."

"Yes," I managed to not stutter. This is my first meeting with the Vongola, I couldn't screw this up. "It's nice to meet, Nono." I bowed to him respectfully.

The Ninth chuckled. "A very polite girl, a good quality quite rarely seen in this world. How are you?"

I smiled. "I'm doing fine, Nono, I started my training a few weeks ago."

"The training is going well?"

"Yes," Monica answered. "We were thinking to send her on a mission to Japan when we see fit." A mysterious smile traced her lips.

The Ninth's eyes narrowed, but his smile never left as amusement sparked in his eyes. "I see, and will that be?"

"We don't know yet, but we'll alert you when we schedule it."

"I would appreciate that."

The two chatted a while longer, their discussion was mostly business with each other's family, so I let my mind wonder from the question. What wouldn't I give for a gun to shoot my brains out right now...so bored! Telling them I wanted to get something to drink, I left the two to talk their business as I headed for the table. I kept my gaze steady and my body to move with grace as all eyes were on me. The feeling of prey washed over me. I took deep slow breaths and reached the table and grabbed a glass.

"Hello there little miss, do you need any help?"

I was glad I could keep my composure as a man in his late forties approached. He had greasy black hair from too much hair gel, a well groomed man, and a very, very fake smile.

"No," I calmly replied without any expression. "I'm fine, sir."

His smile stretched. "Don't be like that, Uncle can help get what you want." He reached out to me.

I took a step back and glared at the man; his smile faltered. "I don't need any help getting a drink."

"No-"

"Ciaossu!"

Relief washed over me when the man took a shaky step back as the world greatest hitman approached us.

"Something going on here?" The infant glared through the rim of his fedora.

"O-of course not, Reborn-san." With a shaky smile he left.

I sighed and turned to Reborn, a grateful smile on my face. "Thank you very much."

"It was no problem," Reborn smirked.

"But you didn't save me without a reason, you want to talk about something."

Reborn's smirk widens. "As expected of a Sorte."

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. You always have a reason behind your action, at least, that's what I heard from my family."

"Then you heard correct. I would like to discuss with you about your possible mission to Japan."

"I cannot say much about it, but I what would like to know?" I politely asked.

"What is your reason to go to Japan?"

"Classified."

"When will you be going to Japan?"

"Classified."

"Are you an enemy?"

Reborn's gaze was cool and steady as I held my gaze against his. My face (hopefully) betrayed no emotion.

"...Classified." I coolly replied. "If you will excuse me, I would like some fresh air and alone time."

"..." Reborn stared at me with those all knowing black eyes. "I see, thank you very much for your time." He tilted his hat and went back into the crowded area while I walked back out to the balcony.

I hesitated with my answer. I sighed and rubbed my face, leaning my head against the stone like railing. I couldn't answer Reborn truthfully because...well, the decision wasn't made yet. Byakuran, though an enemy in the future, wasn't a bad guy. His life, to him who can see beyond alternate worlds, was clearly boring. He could see things happening and already know the consequences without even risking anything. Bykuran, in a way, was like the Sorte famiglia; they know all and seem to see all, but that doesn't make what he did to the Vongola was right. I was supposed to choose, choose between Byakuran and Tsuna...it actually scares me. To create a bond with the two of them and cut them off like a pair of scissors and a string; one must snap in order for me to move on. How-

"Hey," I jumped and turned around to the owner of the voice. Speak of the devil.

"B-bykuran." I breathed out. "Did you have sneak up behind me?" I scowled.

The albino hummed, closing his eyes. "Yup, you're so cute when you're jumpy."

"...I should probably get used to this," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

Byakuran whistled as I walked in. "Wow, Dia, you look cute."

I let out a grumble. "Shut up, this is so damn hard to walk in."

Monica forced me into a damn kimono, saying something about knowing about Japan's culture and what not. Lies! She just likes playing dress up with me. Curse my young body, I can't wait to grow up...wow, even after growing up once I want to grow up again... I'll be reintroduced to puberty...again, joy.

"Hm, Monica seems to love to dress you up."

"And you seem to _love_ seeing be dressed up." My eye twitched, glaring at him.

Byakuran closed his eyes and blasted a full smile. "Of course!"

Must...not...strangle...him...!

"Why are you here anyways?" I asked, slowly walking over to the couch across from him.

"I got bored so I came to visit my best friend of course!"

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Aw, don't be like that! You like me, other wise you wouldn't have hung out with me." Byakuran grinned.

"Or maybe because you give me one hell of a challenge in chess." I countered. I sighed and leaned back against the couch. "So, how are things at your place?"

The albino shrugged. "It's the same, always so boring...nothing interesting happening."

"And your parents?"

"Too busy to know that I'm gone."

As the only heir to the Milliefore famiglia, a lot of pressure is on him and it was always the same routine for him. Not to mention with his parents' neglecting and no family time his world was...dull. Always the same lecture and the pressure building up, no friends (except for me) are made and he doesn't bother to make them because, and I quote, "Humans are all the same, their actions are predictable and have no excitement in them," and after that he said that's why he liked to be around me; I was different. I quietly agreed with him, I'm not...real, I'm just a replicate of a soul rammed into a world beyond my understanding.

During the weeks I got to know Byakuran...I got to _know_ Byakuran. The manga or the anime didn't go too deep into his life at all, but his childhood isn't all fun and games. It was strict and limited, for the lack of better words. That's why Byakuran loves games, it's his only way to escape reality. The only thing that catches his interest. The manga and anime never caught his human side, they only showed that he was the villain of this arc, a villain that doesn't seem worth the time to show his side of the story. Byakuran wasn't a villain, he was not an other worldly being.

He was human.

"Wanna go out to the garden?"

"Sure, why not?"

The two of us walked out into the nice day. The sun shined down with the spring wind blowing along; it wasn't too hot but too cold either. It was one our activities that we do when we hang out. Guarantee, other 'kids' our age would rather go to the park or be rowdy, but we enjoyed this. It was quiet and nice for the two of us to relax, something Byakuran needs.

I took a quick glance at Byakuran. He's smile was always there, hiding what he was feeling, but I wasn't a Sorte without a reason. My eyes were teal blue for another reason, all of our eyes were enhanced arriving here, helping us observe and notice the most smallest details. It's like how Reborn can read minds, it is the Sorte's way to read other people.

"...?"

Huh? Crap, I wasn't paying attention the conversation.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

Byakuran mockingly sighed and shook his head. "Diana, you need to pay attention a lot more to your surrounding." I snorted.

"Yes, and you're a complete expert in paying attention." I sarcastically said.

"Better than you." He teased with a grin. "I asked how are you sleeping?"

I stopped walking and stared at him. He stopped to look at me too. There was concern written on his face beneath his smiling fox face. A smile touched my lips at his concern for me. How sweet.

"I'm fine, there's just nightmares, nothing compared to the training Zach is making me go through." I shivered and continued to walk. I walked until I noticed Byakuran wasn't following me; turning around I saw him staring at me and his smile dropped. I frowned when I saw him trying to fight off a frown on his face. "Byakuran?"

"Aren't they getting worse?"

My shoulders slumped, a small laugh escaped from me; I gave him a reassuring smile. "Byakuran, I'm really fine. My family is taking care of me, and it's just a nightmare. It will go away."

Eventually; eventually, the nightmare that terrorizes my subconscious mind will be gone.

* * *

My mouth was open, my eyes wide from the shock with sweat rolling down my face. My breathing was erratic, my heart beat against my ribcage, and my body wouldn't stop shaking. It took me a moment for me to realize where I was and that I was safe, in my...spacious room. I sighed, brought up one shaky hand to run through my hair. Every time the nightmare hits me, forcing me to wake up, my usual normal looking room looked so big, empty...lonely, something that I'm not used to. I missed the embrace of my dad's strong arms, the soothing voice of my mom's voice, and my brothers helping me feel better.

It was during this time where I don't want to do this trial, where I wished I haven't died and be right back home, safe and sound. But no, this was reality. I died, and in order for me to go to heaven I must past a trial where there might be a chance I might reunite with my family again.

I brought my knees to my chest. I let the silent tears fall from my eyes.

I jumped in surprise when my phone went off. I quickly picked it up to silence it.

_"Hello?"_

I blinked in surprise. "Byakuran?"

He hummed as an answer. "Hey Diana."

I frowned. It was rare for Byakuran to use my full name instead of the nickname he gave me, that wasn't the only thing I noticed about him. He's voice seemed less cheerful then usual, sounding more subtle.

"Hey...is something wrong?"

"Nope, I wanted to know if you were doing alright."

"...Do you have this place bugged?" I looked around and wiping my tears.

"No, of course not silly, other wise you would have noticed."

That was true.

"Then how did you know something was wrong?"

"...I just had a bad feeling is all."

I let out a shaky laugh running my hand through my hair again. "You have...killer instinct."

"Thank you!" Byakuran smiled, I could feel the smile even through the phone. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Just...talk..."

"Okay."

We spent the whole night talking.

* * *

The two of us were underneath our usual tree, enjoying the sun as it provided us the shade that we needed. The grass tickled my skin and was cool to the touch. Monica was out on a mission so I was free from being her little dress up doll. I was in jeans, white flats, and a slightly loose checkered button up shirt. Byakuran wore a torn up black jean, white shoes, a white t-shirt, and over it was a baby blue hoodie. We were enjoying the silence the Sorte garden brought us. I had my eyes closed while he had his eyes wide open.

"Dia?" He said.

"Hm?" I lazily answered.

"Don't you think the world is so boring?"

My eyes snapped open and I couldn't help but stare at him. This was the first time he ever asked that and probably thought about that. Knowing Byakuran, things just pop into his mind suddenly, that's where the trouble starts. It first starts out a harmless passing thought, but as he take his time to think over that thought he becomes like an obsession that he will never let go until he's satisfied with it.

This wasn't good.

"No, I don't think the world is boring," I calmly answered eying him closely. "The world is full of wonders no one can describe, why do you ask?"

"Hm, nothing much." Byakuran shrugged. "It's just a thought that's been floating in my head," he noticed something, some look I was giving him I didn't know I was giving him. "Hey, why do you look so scared? That expression doesn't suit your cute little face." He smiled, ruffling my head.

"It's...nothing." I shakily smiled.

Over the months I've got to know Byakuran, I really became his friend, best friend no less. If he ever thought about doing what was to be expected, the time will come where I would have to choose. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. Byakuran was probably blinking in surprise by my sudden action. It was rare for me to hug anyone.

"Dia-"

"Don't do anything stupid," I whispered.

"..."

"Promise me," I said.

"...I promise."

Liar.

Nothing will change in what will come in the future.

* * *

"Of all the ideas you thought of...this has to be your stupidest one." I gave Byakuran a deadpanned look. "It's not going to work."

Byakuran pouted. "Don't you have any trust in your best friend?"

"No, it only makes me worry more. You can't sneak me out of here without supervision, you know that."

The two of us were now 10 year old and in the middle of winter. Two years passed since I've befriended Byakuran and got to know him and life was...hectic. I dread the day I meet up with the Vongola famiglia. But I have to say meeting Byakuran wasn't so bad, though he was overly cheerful and tend to get creepy at times, Byakuran was a good friend which puts me in a conflict on what I should do putting in more stress then I already get.

"Ah, but I'll be supervising you through town."

"You know what I meant, Byakuran, so stop. You know the Sortes are like hunters." One scary hunters, once the target is on their radar they will never be safe. "You don't want to on the Sorte's bad side, right?"

Byakuran sighed, still pouting like a kid. "You're no fun, Dia."

"No, I just want to live longer." As long as it allows me to. "Not to mention it's cold outside. Let's drink some cocoa with marshmallows in them." I turned around and headed for the door, but realized that Byakuran wasn't following me.

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"What's a marshmallow?"

"...Oh, right, I forgot you never had marshmallow before," mumbling to myself. "Follow me." I said. He did as he was told. I led him to the kitchen which was empty as nobody was using it. Grabbing a chair I set it up in front of the counter top and reached for the cabinet above (short legs, goddamn short legs); opening it I pulled out a bag of the white fluff and brought it to the albino. "Here, this is a marshmallow."

Opening the bag he popped one in. He's usually narrow eyes widen in from shock, or was it in awe.

"Hmm, this is so sweet! I love it!"

At that moment, I realized something to terrible. It was like a ton of bricks and I felt guilty, oh so guilty. I pinched the bridge of my nose as Byakuran began to stuff his face in the fluff of sweet. Shouichi, I'm so sorry, but I started Byakuran's addiction to marshmallows too soon.

* * *

Somewhere in Japan, a little boy with red head and square glasses sneezed. The mother who was taking care of him started freight, worried that her son was getting a cold. The little boy didn't know why, but his stomach started to really hurt.

* * *

"Okay, so why are we going to visit the Ninth again?"

"A business meeting," Zach said, straightening out his tie and checking himself in the mirror, nodding his head satisfied in what he saw in his reflection. "And you're coming along to meet up with Xanxus."

"...Why? Are you _trying_ to get me killed?" I asked in disbelief. "Do you know how spoiled that guy is?! He's so spoiled it's not even funny! ...And he's violent!"

"Relax, remember my training and you'll survive his wrath and no you can't get out of this, the Ninth specifically wanted you to come."

Great, I can't even get out of this even if I wanted to. I sighed pulling out my cellphone and dialed he's number.

_"Hello~?"_ He cheerfully answered. When is he never cheerful?

"Byakuran, it's me Diana-"

_"Dia~! Why are you calling me so early for?"_

"I have to cancel, we can't hang out today...again." I sighed knowing what his reaction was going to be.

_"Eh, but why?"_ Oh god, he's whining.

"I'm sorry, it was really sudden for me to and I somehow got roped into coming with Zach." I answered calmly. "Byakuran, next week, I promise we can hang out."

_"That's what you said last time,"_ mumbled Byakuran.

I sighed again at his reaction. "I know and I'm really sorry, but I've been busy lately it's not even funny. I'll make sure nothing will happen next week, I promise."

_"...Fine,"_ Byakuran sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better...I'm wearing frills."

I heard Byakuran laugh.

"DIANA!"

"That was Zach, I gotta go, bye." I quickly hung up and dashed out the door.

* * *

I knew the Vongola was rich and powerful, but this...this is like throwing out every money they owned to this...mansion; this place is even bigger then the Sorte's. I stuck close to Zach, not wanting to get lost on my first day here and cause any problem.

"You nervous?" Zach smiled, ruffling my hair.

"What do you think? I'm stuck in this pea sized body and in a completely huge place with possible killers lurking around. What could _possibly_ go wrong?" I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically.

"Hey, enough of the sarcasm." He chided.

"Mr. and Miss Sorte? Please follow me this way, the Ninth is waiting for you in the study room."

I jumped in surprise. Where...how the... That butler appeared out of nowhere! Oh my god...I want one of those. The butler led us to a study room, walls covered in books of shelves. Sitting behind the desk was the Ninth and next to him was...Iemitsu. I narrowed my eyes the minute I saw the blond. Out of all the characters...Iemitsu was my least favorite characters from the whole series. Some father he is.

Zach bowed respectfully to the Ninth while I crustied.

"Thank you for seeing me, Nono."

The old man smiled warmly. "It's a pleasure in having you hear." His eyes wandered towards me. "And you've brought Diana."

"How are you, Nono?" I smiled at him.

"I'm fine, thank you. Ah, let me introduce you to the CEDEF leader, Iemitsu Sawada."

Iemitsu approached me. I urged my body to not stiffen up and took deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Hello there cute little lady, how are you?"

I swear, in that moment, in that _very_ moment, my body seem to had a mind of its own cause the next thing I knew my foot connected to the man's crotch and the words flew out of my mouth. "You're a douche and an ass!" I snapped and ran out the door leaving an amused Zach (who already knew of my hate towards the man), a shocked old mafia boss, and man in complete pain in the study.

I ended up hiding in the Vongola's garden behind bush of roses. I was crouched behind and it wondering when I could leave here without people noticing me. I wonder how the Ninth is reacting to my behaviour with his special advisor. I wonder if he's mad...crap, this wasn't good. I don't know about other people, but I despise Iemitsu and his way of 'interacting' with his family. Sure he thinks it's best to not spend any time with his family just in case he didn't want to put them in danger, but did it never accured to him that there could be assassins lurking around? At least the author was smart enough to not put in that or there won't _be_ a Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

A man who claims to love his son knows little about him. He wasn't there when Tsuna was bullied, or took his first walk, or even supported him. He may be married to Nana-san, but he's also married to his job. I think he prefer his job more then his family.

A rustle caught my attention. I snapped my head towards the direction and I ducked even lower to the ground, knowing I'm getting dirt all over the dress (Monica's going to kill me later). I didn't really care about the dress right now, all I can see is a tall tanned skin teen with spiky black hair and red eyes that held heat with rage. I mentally cursed myself for hiding in the garden.

Standing before me was Xanxus.

I'm screwed...aren't I?

* * *

**I'M DONE! I'm so sorry for the late update. I was too busy trying to write this a good chapter and not make it sucky. I don't know but I think Byakuran turned out a bit OOC in my book, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I tried my best to make this chapter. Please review and tell me what you guys think about this chapter. :)**


	3. It Starts Now

I bit the bottom of my lips.

I was on all fours now trying to stay out of sight from the second dangerous man in the world. Hey, Xanxus may be strong but Hibari is scarier in my book. I took deep and silent breath. Xanxus looked about 16 right now, so if my math is correct he's about to make he's move to take over Vongola. The manga never specified the exact date on when he was going to do that. He was 24 when he made his first appearance, for 8 years he has been encased in ice so...yeah, he's 16 years old right now.

I slowly, oh so slowly, backed away from the bus and away from dangerous teenager. But of course the world is just against me; the minute I took a step back I snapped a damn twig. I could feel the heat of his glare in an instant. The sound was like a damn echo, ringing through the silence; I heard his gun loading.

Shit.

"I know you're there you damn trash, show yourself." He growled.

I slowly rise up, my hands up in surrender. "I'm not an enemy! I swear, I'm just here on business...well, my chaperon is." I said coming out of the bush with a sheepish grin trying not to get killed.

Xanxus lowered his gun and clicked his tongue together. I jumped with joy (mentally) and sighed with relief.

"Who the hell are you?"

I flinched and took a deep breath. "My name is Diana Sorte, it's nice to meet you." I bowed respectfully to him.

"Another Sorte is here for business?"

"Yes, with the Nono," his eyes darkened at the mention of his title. "Um...aren't you Xanxus? The current leader of the Varia?"

"What of it?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Nothing, I think it's really neat to meet someone as great as you." It's best to act natural and be innocent.

"Hey, trash!" He snapped snapping my attention to him. "What the fuck were you doing behind that bush?"

"Ah, I was hiding." I cheerfully said.

Xanxus scowled, asking with his...firey...death glare.

"I kicked the CEDEF leader in the crouch and called him a douche and an ass." I bluntly replied.

Now Xanxus's eyes widen in shock, not expecting such an answer from someone so young. He barked out laughing, throwing his head back.

"Oh yeah? And why the hell did you do that, trash?"

"Mmm," I thoughtfully tapped my chin, trying to come up with a good and smart answer a child Sorte would come up with. "I didn't like the vibe coming out of him, it ticked me off for some reason."

"Vibe huh? Then what does my vibe say, brat?"

"...Don't mess with you or you'll fuck that person up." I said after a beat of silence.

Xanxus snorted. "Smart kid, so...you're the brat the damn old geezer's so excited about?" He's burning eyes bored into me. "Don't see what's so great about you."

I bristled at the comment and glared at him. That was the same comment _he_ made. "Well excuse me! At least I'm not some spoiled brat with a bad tantrum!" Screw not getting killed, Xanxus is a dangerous man, but I can't die by his hand. I hate people like him, just because they have a title they think they can look down on people. "Yeah, I meant what I said, what are you going to do, kill me? That's all of your answer isn't it? Never wanting to take any responsiblities or face reality you cut off all ties. Yeah, some boss you're going to be." Each minute I talked the more pissed Xanxus looked, but like I said, I didn't care. "Oh, so you're mad, is that glare supposed to indimidate me? News flash for you, not everyone will be afraid of you!"

"You shitty piece of-"

"Diana!"

He's eyes flashed over to Zach, but he wasn't afraid, we can't be killed that easily. Zach merely smiled and walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Xanxus glared at the both of us and I glared while Zach continued to smile.

"Is there something wrong? I hope Diana is causing any trouble."

I snorted and sighed. "Like I'm actually the trouble," I mumbled.

"My meeting with the Ninth is finished, we should get going now. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Xanxus-kun." And with a bow, he led me away from the glaring teenage boy. It was silent between us as the same butler led us out of the mansion. And the minute we got inside our car Zach turned to me and started to pull on my cheek. I yelped in pain by his action. "Idiot! What were you thinking angering Xanxus like that! You maybe consider an immortal by these people standard but we can't have you getting unneccisary injuries before your mission!"

I quickly pulled away from him, gingerly touching my sore cheek. "It's not my fault! He was pissing me off!" I snapped at him, glaring darkly out the window. There was a pause after that. I could tell Zach was staring, this was the first time I was ever truly mad. Annoyed, yes; frustrated, yes; irritated, yes; but mad, never. It stuck in me like glue. When I was alive my dad would constantly remind me to keep my anger in check. Anger can be your great ally in war, but can also be your worst enemy. That lesson was drilled into my head ever since I was little until the day I joined JROTC and soon the military. It was rare for anyone to see me mad. And during those rare moments...I sometimes lose myself to it. "He...that bastard reminded me of someone I hate the most in the world."

Zach didn't say anything he only started the engine and drove down the street. Another silence settled over us again the only sound was the soft engine of the car. I could feel the glances he gave me every once in a while. I paid him no mind, indulging in my own mind and ignoring everything around and hoping to get back to the Sorte Manor. It took me a while to realize that Zach took a different route, a route where it has nothing to do with going back to the Manor.

"W-where are we going?"

"I thought it would be nice to take a drive." He said with a shrug.

"But-"

"With a look like that the others will ask question and it seems like you don't want to answer any questions right now, especially with what you're feeling." Zach said, he eyes kept firmly on the road.

My features softened a bit. "Thanks Zach," I paused and thought for a moment. I watched the outside world turn into a blur. The people, the street, the buildings, everything was a blur. It was like life. People don't know how short their life is until the time of their think they have all the time in the world and don't worry about it, but that's basically being a human. Rather living in the future, they live in the present, they can't be worrying something about that when their life is at a peak.

"We're here."

Zach's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh?" I took a proper look in my surroundings. "...This is Byakuran's place, why are we here?"

He sighed. "The discussion with the Ninth was about your mission to go to Japan and Tsuna, you're going to leave in two weeks." Zach explained, his teal blue eyes staring at me. "I thought it would be best for you to spend as much time with Byakuran before you leave."

Meaning: Wrap things up the best you can.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Hey," I turned around. "...You're going to be okay."

I smiled softly. "Thanks."

* * *

"So, you're leaving in two weeks." Byakuran stated.

"Pretty much, it's going to be my first mission so they want to make sure that I'm focusing on my mission so I won't be able to talk to you for a long time on my mission until I get a all clear." I explained to him. I was lying on his bed and staring at him upside down.

"Why can't I contact you?" Byakuran asked with a frown.

"They think it would be best to not talk to anyone for a while from Italy, you know, just in case someone else from Italy will come and recognize me. The less people know about me, the better." I sighed, sitting up straight facing away from him.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, because I don't want you to think that I'm purposely avoiding you or anything."

Byakuran laughed. "I would already know you weren't doing that on that, you're too nice." He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge right next to me.

Now it was my turn to frown. "You're saying that being too nice is bad?"

"Yes, because you don't know when people will show their true fangs." He said, his hand reached up for my cheek.

"Not unless you really know them." I whispered.

"Thinking like that will get you killed." Byakuran smiled.

I stared into his violet eyes. "Does that mean you're going to kill me one day?" I asked leaning into his hand.

Byakuran's smile soften a bit. "Don't be silly, Dia, I would never do that."

It was really a shame that the creator never really went into debt with Byakuran's past. They had for Xanxus and Mukuro, but little for Byakuran. They never showed what he does in spare time...after the whole future thing. How he really acts, what his family is like, or what he feels about this world. They never know what Byakuran really feels.

"Don't do anything stupid when I'm away."

"Hm, no promises." He smiled closing his eyes.

I sighed. "That was what I was afraid of, but a girl can dream."

I hope that if the time do come for me to choose it wouldn't be too hard, but that thought was banished from my mind because I knew that this mission was not going to be easy at all, it was never meant to be easy. I start to wonder if there were other ark angels having some sort of dilemma of their own on their mission. I never wanted this.

* * *

"Hey, Monica?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens to the people who don't pass the trial?"

Monica, who was tending the small flowerbed, looked up at me with a shocked expression.

"Why are you asking that all of a sudden?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, it just popped into my head." I was lying down on the bench, looking at only the clear blue sky. "What happens to them? Do they disappear?"

Monica sighed. "I wish," she said in a bitter whisper. "No, they don't disappear. They become...how to put this, corrupt."

"Corrupt?"

Monica nodded and stopped what she was doing. "Right now, we are nothing but souls. Our body is like a container for our soul, it protects us from harm, but now our bodies are somewhere underground rotting leaving us vulnerable." She slowly explained. "The only reason we aren't tainted by the mafia world is because of heaven. They protect us from the sins wrapping around this world while we do our job, but those who fail or stray from the path...they no longer get the protection from heaven; leaving them vulnerable to the sins. Them, the souls, become tainted becoming...less human."

"Like the Vindice."

"Something like the Vindice, but those guys are normal compared to a corrupt soul without a shell." Monica's hand gripped her pants. "While the Vindice look like some rotting corps, the souls, while looking human but when showing their true form...they look more like..." She trailed off looking at the sky. I patiently waited for her to continue. She was trying to find the right words to explain. "Yes, like a demon from hell."

* * *

I rolled out of the way and a bullet was embedded into the ground where I once stood. It was training day for me, and Zach was being extra intense with the lesson since I will be leaving soon. He wants me to be prepared.

"Hey Zach," I went behind a tree, grabbing the lowest branch and began to climb. "How do the Sortes fail on their mission?"

"What do you mean?" He asks, looking around the ground as he reloaded his gun.

"Well, you said that the Sorte's aren't human, so it's quite unbelievable to think like them to fail. After all we can't die until our due date." I jumped to another branch, narrowly missing a bullet. "It doesn't make any sense for the Sortes to fail on any mission."

"Well, we maybe...'immortal' as the humans would call it, but that doesn't mean we don't have limits. There are some Sortes who reached their limit and couldn't complete their mission and some...their emotions gets the better of them." Zach replied grimly. "There are some Sortes who got too close to their assignment, and once they witness something they don't like or know they won't like it, they try to stop it." His teal blue eyes scanned the branches.

Emotions. "Like love."

"Yes, if they lose a loved one or they don't want to, their emotions clouds their judgement and let it take over. That's why love is a dangerous thing for us, even if we know the consequences to our actions, we do it anyway." He reached for something in his pocket. "For us while we're on trial, emotions are dangerous for us. Emotions are our downfall." Zach leaned against the tree and slid down. I didn't come down from my spot in the branches. Training wasn't over, it's over when Zach says it's over. "That's why...I feel sorry for those who are going on as arch angels. They will have it harder then any other trial takers."

We sat there quietly, not saying anything or doing anything for a few minutes. Allowing us to think.

"So then, why don't we just stop them? Make a rule of no falling in love."

Zach snorted. "I wish it were that easy." He stared up into the sky and sighed. "We can't stop humans from falling love, that won't make them human."

"But..." I frowned. "We're not human."

"You're right, we're not," He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I wonder what that makes us."

* * *

_Tsuna gasped for air, his lungs begging him to stop but he can't. If he does then his pursuers would catch up to him in mere seconds. He could hear the insults, their laughter, right behind him. It was the same thing for him everyday and he was getting tired of it. The insults her received from both his classmates and teachers, his own mother didn't know what was going on with his life and live on in her own fantasy. He just wanted everything to stop._

_"Hey, No Good-Tsuna! Come back here!"_

_"Little twerp runs fast for a wimp!"_

_At that moment he tripped on thin air._

_"Ha! Did you see that, No Good-Tsuna tripped on his own!"_

_"What a dork!"_

_Tsuna flinched when they finally caught up to him._

_"Hey Tsuna, why are you running? Did you forget about your daily beating?" The leader of the bullies sneered down at him, cracking his knuckles._

_Tsuna closed his eyes and braced for the familiar pain the he will never get used to. They started to kick him and punch him; the tears poured down from his face and that was fueling their beating. A burly looking boy raised his fist to hit the defenceless boy when someone grabbed his wrist._

_"That's enough," a cold voice said. "I've seen enough of this."_

_Everyone, including Tsuna, looked up towards the voice. She looked a bit older then them, 10 or 11, he didn't know. She looked foreign with milk pale skin and brown hair, but what caught their attention was the teal blue eyes boring into them. She looked about ready to kill them and Tsuna swore that her eyes, that seemed to glowing, were growing darker each minute she stared at each boy her eyes landed on. Tsuna watched her tighten her grip on the other boy's wrist, making him flinch._

_"T-that hurts!"_

_"Really? Because you have no problem beating this boy up." She said twisting his arm back making him scream in pain and tears falling from his eyes. Letting go of his wrist she quickly punched his face. "How pathetic, beating up someone smaller then them, is it really that fun?" She sneered at all of them. "Get lost, my eyes are sore from looking at all of you."_

_"You-"_

_"Ho, you want to fight?" A grin spread on her face and raised her arms. "I'm game."_

_They flinched at the grin. After a few more seconds of hesitation they ran. The girl rolled her eyes._

_"Hmph, thought so." She turned to look at Tsuna who was still on the ground. She crouched down in front of him. "Hey, you okay?"_

_Tsuna gave a hasty nod, it hurts, but he can bare with it._

_"W-why did you help me?" He quietly asked._

_The girl blinked in surprise at his question. "Well, it was obvious that you needed help there. I don't like bullies." She said with a shrug. The girl frowned down at him. "You're bleeding."_

_Tsuna looked over himself, not at all surprised to find wounds on him. Tsuna blinked in surprise when she helped him up and led him to the park. She set him down on the bench and ran off somewhere. He watched her run somewhere. Tsuna zoned out. It felt nice for a change to have someone look at you without insulting you the minute they meet, but he wondered how long that was going to last. She would leave like all the others did once they found out who he was. Tsuna sighed. Was he born to be alone for the rest of his life?_

_"No one was born to be alone."_

_Her voice startled the boy and blinked owlishly at her. Did he said that aloud? He flinched when something cold dabbed against his cheeks._

_"Um..."_

_"Hold still, I'm cleaning the wounds. Don't want them to be infected, right?"_

_"W-why are you so nice to me?" He blurted out._

_"What?" She paused in what she was doing._

_"Y-you heard w-what they were s-saying." He whispered softly. "I'm no good, I trip on thin air, and I'm bad with school. Kids don't want to hang out with me because they don't want to be a loser like me." Tears started to well up in his eyes._

_The girl smiled softly at him before continuing in cleaning his wounds. "Well, you know how the saying goes, action speaks louder then words." __Tsuna stared at her, clearly confused. "I saw you the other day, you climbed up a tree to put that baby bird back into its nest." __Tsuna looked at her, shocked. He thought nobody was around. "Words do not define a person who they are, it is what they do that _makes_ them into the person they become."_

_"Um..." He had no idea what she just said._

_The girl giggled. "You'll understand when your older. I'm Sorte Diana, what's your name?"_

_"Oh, uh, T-tsuna! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's nice to meet you."_

_Diana ruffled his head. "It's nice to meet you too."_

* * *

I sighed as the sun shined down onto the Earth. It was a nice and warm weather in the spring. It was going to be my first day of school, but I felt nothing. Elementary school is something I got it over with a long time ago, it wasn't really important. What _was_ important was the fact I was going to see Tsuna. A week ago, I met him and got acquainted with him. This will be the day where I will go to his school. I took deep breaths and fixed myself in the mirror and double checked on how I looked. Hey, it may be an elementary school, but first impression matters.

"Miss, are you ready?"

The door opened and a young male walked in. He had jet black hair, light blue eyes, and dark skin. He was wearing a black bulter outfit, his outfit neat and sharp. Walking over to me he picked up a comb and started to brush my hair. I sighed.

"Cyrus, you don't have to do that."

Cyrus smiled down at me. "I enjoy doing this, Miss has beautiful hair."

"You really don't have to compliment me." I chuckled. "It's just a plain brown hair...everybody has it. It's nothing special. The real special ones are like Byakuran and Gokudera." I stood up from my seat in front of the mirror. Cyrus stopped and set the brush down.

"Do you wish me to drive you?"

I shook my head. "Nah, if the other adults sees a girl being drove by butler, their bound to kiss up to me, no thanks. I want to know who I'm really dealing with." I rubbed my hands together with anticipation.

Cyrus sighed. "The way you say it sounds like you are going to assassinate someone."

I let out a mock gasp. "Me? Assassinate someone? Never! How could you think of something like that?"

Ignoring my exclamation with ease he opened the door. "Than should I walk you to school, Miss?"

"Nah, I'm fine with walking by myself." Cyrus said nothing, making me sigh and roll my eyes. "But, if it makes you more comfortable, you can survalince, _but_ no _following_."

He smiles. "Of course Miss."

I slung my bag over my shoulder, rolled my shoulders back, and took deep breaths. "Alright, let's get things rolling."

* * *

The beginning of class was boring, nothing special at all. The kids were typical, gossiping about her and how pretty she was. It was like when Gokudera first visited Namimori Middle and all the girls were fawning over him and the boys glaring at him. I was in the same situation except it was the boys fawning over me. I mentally pouted that Tsuna was in another room, curse the age difference. The teacher called on me a few times to embarrass me because he thought I was not paying attention (of course I wasn't, who would?). The answers were, of course, too easy for me and I answered them without a problem earning respect from the others... This is getting painful. I prayed that the days would end quickly.

Lunch was...lunch, nothing interesting except for annoying boys trying to get your attention. Idiots.

School was finally over. It took every ounce of restraints for me to stop myself from running out the door. I needed to find Tsuna. I packed my things and walked out the door, looking left and right down the corridor. That's when I came across them, the bullies, Tsuna's bullies. They were the same bullies from last time making me scowl. I silently approached them from behind as they were about to attack the cornered boy I slapped the leader of the bullies across the head.

"Who did tha-" He froze in shock when he saw my face and paled.

"I see you still haven't learned your lesson from last time." I coolly said.

"Y-you-!"

I glared a them. "Get lost."

"What?"

"I said," I stepped forward, my face cold and blank. "Get. Lost. Now."

The boys gulped in terror, sweating like pigs, and ran. I snorted and rolled my eyes, I would have to call Zach and thank him for the intimadating lessons he taught me. I turned my attention to the small brunette.

"Ah! You're-"

"Yup! Are you okay?" I kindly asked him, helping him up from the ground.

"I-I'm fine," Tsuna smiled shyly. "Thank you for saving me again."

I giggled. "You are welcome." I patted his head.

Whoa...his hair is so soft and fluffy! I mean _really_ soft and fluffy, I never touched a hair like that before! That takes real skill to make your hair like that, I could seriously touch his hair all day long if I could. It took me a while to notice the other students watching us. What, do they not having anything else to do besides watch us?

"How does Dame-Tsuna know Diana-san?"

"What's his relations with her?"

My god! They sound like gossiping old ladies...they need to get out more often. I shook my head.

"Come on Tsuna, lets go."

"Eh? W-where are we going?" He asked looking bewildered.

"Anywhere but here."

After getting our shoes we went to the park. It was pretty quiet, which was strange since school was let out, not that I minded that. We sat on the swing sets and swung back and forth.

"Why are you so nice to me?" He softly asked.

"Hm?"

"If you start hanging out with me then you'll get bullied too," said Tsuna, shifting nervously on his swing.

"Do you prefer to be alone?" I quietly asked.

He shook his head. "No, but a lot of other kids did that to me." The kid said dejectedly.

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "Then Tsuna, their not called friends. Real friends will always stick with you till the end, they have your back and is always when step behind you to support you, and keep you safe. Friends are people you can always trust no matter what happens." Grinning, I ruffled his hair. "You have to promise me that you will find friends like that, okay?"

"But..." Why would anyone want to be friends with me? That was the face he had on. I was really starting to hate the people around him. Never giving him the chance to prove himself, even his own mother gave up hope on him.

"Tsuna," getting up from my seat, I kneeled down on one knee. I gathered his tiny hands into mine. "You _will_ find good friends. No one was ment to be alone in this world, it's unheard of. Besides, I'm sure Tsuna will have many friends when you grow older!"

"Really?" He asked, a spark of hope glittering in his eyes.

"Really," I said and got up from my kneeling position, dusting my knee from any dirt. "So, Tsuna, how old are you?" I asked.

"Ah I-I'm ten!" He replied. "How old are you, Diana-san?"

I shook my head. "No need for 'san', just call me by my name. And I'm 11." I grinned. "I'm a year older than you kid."

"Ah, that means we are in different classes," said Tsuna, looking a bit dejected.

"Don't worry, kid, we can always see each other after school and before school." I reassured the little boy.

"Really?" He excitedly shouted, but quickly avereted his eyes, embarrassed. He wasn't use to talking to other people, not that it was surprising or anything. With the way they were treating him, no wonder he was socially awkward.

"Really," I smiled. "Wanna go play in the sandbox?"

"Yeah!"

A sandbox, I have not been in one of those in years. I kind of feel nostalgic. Being a kid, I used to play in the sandbox all day long with my monsters and dolls, then my brothers would come and mess up my playtime. I sighed, following the little one. It has been a while, a _long_ while. I smiled as we began to play with the young brunette. I remember playing with one of my youngest brother, too young to play with the older boys (my two older brothers) so I played with him instead. He would at first pout for not being able to play with our brothers, but he stopped complaining and formed a bond.

We used to laugh and tackle each other to ground. We even played in the rain and caught the cold on the same day. We even had our own clubhouse that our two brothers were not allowed in. I wonder how he is, Richard, I wonder how he's taking it; how they are all taking it.

"Diana-san?" I blinked several times and turned my attention to the owner. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, I was just...did you call me 'Diana-san'?"

"...No?"

"Goodness, you don't have to be so formal with me, just call me by my name."

"But," Tsuna shuffled, his eyes averted to the ground. "It's weird if I say it like that." He mumbles.

"Okay than, how about this," I said after a thoughtful pause. "You can call me nee-chan, how about that?"

"Nee-chan? Like Diana-nee chan?" He curiously asked.

I grinned at him and nodded. "Yup!" I popped the P. "From now on you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, are my little brother, and I am your older sister. How about that? Would you like that?"

"Un!" He then tackled me to the ground with a hug. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him, returning his hug. But the smile soon disappeared as I remembered my objectives, the reason why I was doing this; I sighed. There was no need for me to dwell on it right now, I had enough time, the decision was simple. It is Byakuran, this boy in my arms is the main character, not Byakuran, he needs to live and make Vongola a better place. I need to kill Byakuran...right?

I took a deep breath and pushed that thought aside. That was years away, no need for me to worry about it.

* * *

_The mood was depressing._

_News was sent out to the Brolines about the death of their daughter. The army managed to retrieve Diana's cold damp body from under the water. The war, in some twisted fate, ended a few minutes later after the death of Diana Broline as if to say her death was the reason that ended it all. Ryan's face was in a twisted frown as he thought bitterly to himself if the war had just ended before Diana's unfortunate death._

_He looked around to find Jack and Maxine in front of the door with a blank expression on their faces. Maxine eyes were red from crying too much from the loss while Jack was trying his best to be strong with a blank expression. The couple accepted the condoulences they recieved. Ryan saw Diana's brothers all standing next to their parents in case something happened to them._

_Freddrick, the eldest, stood tall and keeping a brave face. His usual dirty blond, shaggy hair was combed back neatly and wearing his US army uniform, Ryan never thought he would see Freddrick wear the uniform again, but it was a special occasion; the honor of his sister. His hazel eyes were hard and standing tall with his hands behind his back, nodding his head every once in a while._

_Seth, the second eldest, stood next to his mother casting worried glances at her. He had the same hair as his brother, but he didn't bother to comb his hair as he too wore his uniform. Seth's hazel eyes lacked it's usual shine, the trickester and teaser seemed to replace it with a very solemn and serious man. It scared Ryan to see him like this._

_Richard, the youngest son, was wearing his JROTC uniform. The spirited kid he used to see was gone and replaced with a very depressed teenage boy. Richard was going into the military, like the rest of his siblings and his father. But, instead of being inspired by his father or brothers, he was inspired by his sister. Richard and Diana, they were close, a special bond that nobody understood; like him._

_Ryan stared at the deathly pale body of his best friend. Her once rosey pink cheeks looked pale ans ashy, she was wearing her uniform. She looked so peaceful, lying there. Was death really peaceful? Ryan sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was restless, he never got an ounce of sleep since the day he came back from the field. Everytime he closes his eyes, he saw her face, her face underwater and just...giving up. He hated himself for not being able to save here. He was there, he was right fucking there in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything to save her from dying. His best friend was now dead, lying peacefully on the coffin, unmoving and cold. He felt cold himself, he felt the pain of lose, shame, but what he felt the most was regret._

_During his friendship with Diana, throughout all the drama, heartbreaks, telling secrets to one another, happy, sad, and lonely times...through all of that, he never got the chance to tell her._

_"I love you."_

_And he never will._

* * *

**Hullo~! Guess who is not dead, me~! :D**

**Sorry for not updating for so long, college and pressure...my dad said that if I get at least one F then he said that he won't pay for my tution anymore. PRESSURE~! So now, I am waiting nervously for my grades to show up and wait for the worst. I have to kiss college goodbye. :'( And they still haven't updated what the hell?!**

**Speaking of What the Hells, guys! KHR manga ended! WHAT?! Just like that? Already? Or did I miss something. What?! That was like an...anti-climatic ending. What about the whole choosing your wife thing? What...you know what? I'm not going to think to hard about, if the creator intended to do that, then let him do it. I can't change anything.**

**Please, REVIEW~! X3**

**EDIT:  
Thank you psychotic luv for pointing out my mistake, I never noticed it. I skimmed through it.**


	4. Normal Life(ish)

**Sorry for the really late update guys! I was busy with college and I have been getting writer's block. Every time I write and re-read the story I end up deleting a sentence or paragraphs and re-write the whole thing. I even add little things if I find something missing in the story. It has been stressing me out a bit and I end up doing something else to keep my mind off of it. XP**

**Sorry, I didn't mean for it to take this long. But at least I'm writing it now, right? This chapter is basically about Diana's life through school.**

* * *

I sighed as the leaves fell to the ground from the seat I was in during school. A few months have passed since I moved in to Nami-chu and befriending Sawada Tsunayoshi. So far...it was quite tiring. Not that Tsuna was a bother, no the boy was a sweet kid. Awkward, yes, but sweet none-the-less. No, what was quite tiring were the constant bullying and discouragement he gets from his peers, and he doesn't seem to talk about this with his mother the only person he could talk to.

One of the main reason he stayed as the "No-Good Tsuna" or "Dame Tsuna" was because of his peers. No one stood up for him or helped him when he needed it. The lack of friends was not helping too. Sure he has me, but that doesn't mean it was enough. From what I gathered Tsuna was bullied since kindergarten. His whole life was all insults, sneering, and discouragement. He could never talk about this to his parents because even his mother is starting to give up on him slowly, Reborn was probably the last and final resort. His father was never in the picture so Tsuna can't even talk to his own dad, for all he knows was that his father was 'dead'. Tsuna is reluctant to talk about the problems with me, probably thinking that it would be a waste of my time and drive me away. There were times where I had to make him tell me.

Besides that, everything was going smooth. I do not get carried away with meddling his life for the sake of the plot, but I still pitch in to help. Comfort him when he needed comforting, help him with his studies to make sure he's passing, listen to him when he needs to let it all out, and just being there for him. That was all I could do before the ball starts rolling. Everything was going fine, it was peaceful and nice, but...

There are times when I felt sick in the very pit of my stomach. Sometimes even getting scared to go near Tsuna, but I push it down and put a smile on my face, enduring it. I don't really have much of a choice, if I were to avoid Tsuna than I could possibly destroy his trust and screw up the mission and that was a _big_ no-no. The problem I had since the day I got here were the nightmares.

The nightmares of the battlefield, the noises, the scene, everything was so vivid. The explosions, the gun-fires and shouting. Sometimes the pain felt real in my dreams. The nights I have my nightmares would just be that, nightmares, when Cyrus wakes me up from those horrid memories. But other nights, other nights when I'm not lucky enough and the nightmares feels too real, I would lash out. Many times I apologized to Cyrus for my behavior.

Like tonight.

"I'm really sorry, Cyrus." If Cyrus was not trained by the Sortes I don't know what would have happened to him. Said butler sighed and smiled at me, patting my head.

"You do not need to apologize, Miss, I know what you are going through." He placed the cup of tea he got ready in front of me. I mumbled another sorry before taking a sip. "You have apologized enough to last a life time, enough." He chided.

"But-"

"Enough," he said gently. "I am not harmed in any way, I am fine."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I was curled up on the couch, my knees to my chest, and a blanket wrapped tightly around me. If this keeps up I was going to get dark circles around my eye, well, noticeable ones anyway. It wasn't much of a surprise that I had PTSD; staying in a battlefield for too long would do that to you.

"How are you feeling Miss?"

Bless his soul. Cyrus always thought about my health first, asked if I was okay, what I needed, and just attending to me. It was like this when I first brought him to the Sorte house where he could be trained and educated, in the meantime I took care of him. That's a story for another time.

"Fine, I guess. I don't really have anything to say about this situation. It's the same, it's always the same."

"Maybe you should-"

"Cyrus, no, what would people say? A 11 year old girl having PTSD? They would ask questions." I took another sip of the tea. "I don't want to make things complicated as it already is."

"What about the Sortes? They might listen to you." He suggested. I shook my head.

"No, they're busy with their own trails, I don't need to worry them with my problem."

"You're too stubborn.

"You're too much of a mother hen."

"It's my job, Miss."

"Cyrus?"

"Yes?"

"Did you put something in my tea?" The world around me was starting to become blurry and it was hard for me to stay up.

"Yes, a drug sent by Mister Zach for your...insomnia."

"That's...not cool..." I mumbled out.

"It's for your own good." He answered. He was picking me up from the couch, birdal style. I would have said something about but the drug kicked in and before I knew it I fell asleep. It was a dreamless sleep, something I welcomed. It was better of dreaming nothing than dreaming at all.

The sun peaked through the curtains, the ray hitting smack dab right in my face. Making a face of annoyance I sat up on my bed and stretched out the aches in my body. A few satisfying cracks were heard. Ah, much better. A knock came from the door.

"Miss?"

It amazes me how Cyrus knew I was awake without notifying him. "Yeah?"

"Breakfast is ready."

"I'll be out in a minute." I said.

The air around my room was silent, peaceful, and still. The room was bright with the sun wedged through the white curtains. The window was open, letting in the cool morning breeze. The atmosphere was completely different from last night, almost as if it never happened. But it did, it happened causing me to let out a long sigh. It was going to get better, the nightmares will stop. I need to be in best shape for the future's hectic events that will soon unfold when Tsuna reaches 13. So for now, I wasn't going to think much about it.

* * *

"Is Nee-chan okay?" Tsuan asked out of the blue.

Teal blue eyes met chocolate brown. "Why do you ask that, Tsuna?"

"Because sometimes Nee-chan would come to school with dark circles underneath you eyes. But they have been going away."

"You know what a dark circle is?"

The brunet nodded. "I asked mom what it was and she said if a person does not get enough sleep they start to get dark circles." Tsuna tilted his head, staring up at Diana. "Is Nee-chan okay?"

The brunette smiled and patted his head. Such a sweet boy, asking for her well being out of genuine worry. "I'm fine Tsuna, I've just been having nightmares."

"That's not good!" Diana blinked in surprise at his sudden outburst. "Nightmares are bad things! They're scary and mean! Don't worry Nee-chan! I will protect you from the bad dreams!" He decided, his cute little eyes blazed with determination. A smile touched Diana's lips. How sweet.

"Thank you, Tsuna." She ruffled his hair and laughed.

A few weeks later Tsuna presented her with a dream-catcher (with the help of Cyrus).

* * *

Amusement sparked in me.

Tsuna's cheeks were puffed and his glare was more like a pout. It took my all to not say "Aww!" afraid to upsetting him even more. I was now 13, moving up to Namimori Middle school while Tsuna still stayed in elementary. Tsuna does not like the idea that I am graduating from elementary. We were discussing this in my apartment living room on a Sunday afternoon, we had just finished watching an episode of the Classic Doctor Who (Tsuna surprised me by showing interest in the show). Cyrus was in the kitchen getting lunch ready for us.

"Tsuna, I'm only moving up a grade, I'm not moving out of town." I chuckled patting his head, a habit I picked up, now an automatic response.

"But-"

"Tsuna," I gently cut him off. "You'll be fine. You can always visit me whenever you want to and we can hang out together as long as you want." I reassured with a smile. "I'm not going to forget about you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The time here flew by with a breeze. Nothing really happened much and I was not in a rush, in fact I enjoyed it as much as possible considering what hell Reborn would bring. I shook my head and sighed. Let's hope that he does not get too carried away, but I shouldn't hold my breath. Right now, all I need to worry about was Hibari Kyouya. I have managed to stay under his radar and not get "bitten to death" by him.

"So, Tsuna, what school are you trying to get into?"

"Namimori Middle! Since Nee-chan is attending there." He grinned.

I smirked down at him. "Oh? Are you sure its just me? Or do you want to go because Kyoko-chan is going to go to Namimori Middle too?"

Tsuna's face turned bright red at the mention of his crush. "N-no! I'm not!"

"Oh, _really_?" I continued to tease him.

"Nee-chan!"

I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I pinched both his cheeks. "You are so cute!"

"Nee-chan!" He whined.

I only laughed and hugged him.

"You still love me!" I smothered his cheek with kisses.

"Ew!" But he was laughing, trying to push me off.

"Miss, Tsuna-sama lunch is ready."

"Okay, kiddo, let's go get our lunch." I said my arms wrapped underneath his armpit, carrying him to the kitchen. Tsuna, being the little troll he was, made it harder for me to carry him by dragging his feet on the ground. "Oh my god! You weigh so much! What the heck have you been eating?!"

* * *

I swore under my breath. I cursed the skies and the Earth for my predicament. With heavy breaths I was running down the street and towards Namimori Middle School, late. This was bad, this was really bad! How on Earth could I be late for school?! I got up early, left home early, and wanted to get to school early! How the hell did this happen to me? Seriously, what did I do to deserve this? The morning was full of events it was like the universe was purposely making me late for school.

First, there was an old lady that had wanted to cross the road and nobody batted an eye at her. I helped her being the good citizen I was. After being thanked by the kind old lady I continued my way to school, still having time to go to school.

Second, there was a little boy and his parents, he had a balloon in his tiny hand. How strange, why would a boy have a balloon so early in the morning, but I did not really question it. Simply shrugging I was going to walk past them when a strong gust of wind suddenly blew. The boy, surprised by the wind and how strong the force of air was, lost his grip on his red balloon. The wind guided the floating object and got stuck between a couple of branches from a tall tree. The little boy started to cry, hoping that his parents would get his toy back, but the parents had no hope of getting the balloon. I, being the idiot I was, offered to get the balloon and climbed the tree. I gave him back his balloon who gladly took it with a huge grin on his face. His parents thanked me and left with their son. I checked the time. School was about to start.

Third, was by far the bizarre event that could have happened to me. The third time, I did not help anyone, I nearly got crushed. I was jogging slightly down the street when a hot dog car, I repeat, a** hot dog cart** crashed right in front of me, the cart few inches away. I was stiff, frozen, and staring wide eye at the object before me. My first thought: _"Holy shit did that hot dog cart almost crushed me?!" _The second was: _"Wait a minute...why the **hell** is there a hot dog cart here?"_ Story of my life, the cause of my second death was a hot dog cart. The owner of the cart was...well...he was Russian. I did not learn a single Russian (what is a Russian man doing here in Nami-chu anyway? And what's he doing with a hot dog cart?), causing me to play charade with him saying that I was fine while he apologized. That took up extra time on my watch and by the time I left the horrified Russian hot dog cart owner school had started.

I was late for school! I was late for freaking school! I was always proud of my attendance record and now it has been soiled. Dammit! The universe was not on my side on today. I ran as if my life depended on it, which indeed it did.

Now, all of you are wondering why I was running like this, I mean, it was the second week of school nothing bad could happen (except for the attendance thing). To simply put it, Hibari Kyouya, that is all I'm going to say. Then, you guys are thinking he couldn't possibly have taken control of the Disciplinary Committee in just a week! No, of course not!

...It took him 3 days.

Yup, it took that 13 year old boy 3 days to take over the school and spread his deadly wrath around it. Another reason to fear Hibari Kyouya. Now, he watches for late students and any other rule breakers ever since.

Finally arriving near the school I stopped running to catch my breath. Should I just walk through the gate? No, if I do I would have to confront Hibari and get risk in being "bitten to death" and that was something I really do not want. I lingered in front of the gate a bit longer, wondering what I should really do when I felt someone approach me.

"You, herbivore."

The universe fucking hates me.

I slowly turned around, eyes wide with a forced smile on my face.

"Eh...Hibari-kun...um...good morning?"

"You, Sorte Diana, for breaking the rules I'll bite you to death."

"Nope! I'll pass!"

I ran for my life.

* * *

By the time I finally ditched Hibari was probably halfway through the class. The teacher did scold me for being late but that was about it. I did not even bother with giving him excuses because it was just plain weird, even for me and that's saying something! I sat down in class in stride, keeping my calm and cool while in the inside I was a complete mess. My heart was pounding, lungs still trying catch some air, and my legs felt numb. Being late to school sucked.

Throughout class I could not help but wonder what that was all about. It was strange having all those events happen one after another, as if someone was pulling the strings to let it happen. Maybe I should ask Zach or someone else in the Sorte family about this.

"Sorte, answer this question."

Damn Nezu, he's picking on me again. This man seems to want my head on a silver platter with all the attention I'm getting with little effort. Biting back a sigh I answered.

"43."

Nezu glared down at me. "...Correct."

"As expected of Diana-sama!"

"She's so smart!"

I let out a quiet sigh.

The same praise over and over again. The teacher sneers while the students admire the popular student and moves on. The same thing happens everyday, even during in elementary school. It gets dull really fast and I just hope that Reborn comes into the scene early rather then later. The class went on after that with me taking notes and answering the teacher's questions. A normal boring day in Namimori Middle. Having a peaceful day isn't bad, not at all, but me being a soldier in my past life left me a little restless.

Before, I welcomed the peace that Nami-chu brought, it was refreshing unlike my time as a soldier, but now that I had a good dose of the normal life an itch formed in my body. The constant sighing made Cyrus worry and it was probably stressing him out. From past life to the training from the new life my body was not use to the large amount of normality. There was literally nothing to do in Nami-chu, my body has become abnormal. As if it wasn't abnormal enough thanks to the body heaven gave.

The lunch bell rang. Sighs of relief escaped from the students' lips while the teacher left to go back to the teacher's lounge to eat their own lunch. Others started to chat animatedly with each other talking about what they were going to do during the weekend, what was happening in their life, and basic stuff of a teenager's life. Smiling politely I turned down their invitation to eat lunch with them, saying that I wanted to eat my lunch alone. My...fans (still can't get used to that) were a little be disappointed but gave me my space.

Eating my lunch on the rooftop became a routine now. Something I never got to do during my first life when I was alive, no one was allowed up there a typical American public school rules. Eating out in the courtyard and eating on top of the of rooftop had a completely different feel to it. The view from the rooftop was great too, the baby blue sky that stretched all the way out to the horizon; the houses and building could be seen. No matter how bored I was there was no denying the scene here was gorgeous.

The soft breeze greeted me when I came outside. Smiling softly I sat down and opened the bento. Another round of applause for Cyrus, seriously this guy can cook! Finishing the bento was a no problem, setting it down I enjoyed silence around me. You really don't need to chat to pass the time, it can be a simple moments like this that can be good for someone's mind and body.

"Herbivore."

And it's ruined.

Holding back a grimace I turned to Hibari who had his tonfas out and glaring down at me. I smiled, keeping up a calm façade and just to irk him.

"Kyouya." I said. It worked. A smirk worked its way up to my lips while I laid back against the wall, hands behind my head. "What can I do for you on this fine day?"

With a killing aura Hibari lifted his weapons up. "For disturbing the peace of this school, I will bite you to death."

My face scrunched up at his words. "Me? Disturb the peace? Since when? All I ever did was being late once and I have a good excuse for it."

"And that is...?"

"I almost got crushed by a hot dog cart owned by a Russian guy." I replied without missing a beat.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I'll bite you to death."

"Wait!"

Hibari, by now, looks just plain annoyed and was not going to listen any time soon. Cussing in every language that was taught to me, my brain started to think up a plan to get out of this mess. I did not want to fight Hibari.

"Don't I get a second chance?!" I finally blurted out as he started to tower over me. "I mean, come on, I was only late once. Don't I get a warning to never do that again? Please?!" I scooted further away from him as he got closer. "This is so unfair!"

When I said I wanted action, I didn't mean this kind of action where it could get me killed! How ironic for me to think this, I am such a hypocrite!

Narrowly dodging a blow to the head I rolled out of the way. I stood up and quickly got into a fighting stance. Crap, this was not going so well. The only way out was blocked by Hibari. With a grunt I ducked to avoid another one of his blows. Why is this happening to me? What did I ever do wrong?! I did nothing wrong and heaven still punishes me! What the crap?!

Hibari rushed forward and I matched his movement by moving backwards giving us some distance. He didn't like the fact that I was running away and not being able to land a single hit on me. Talking to him will be rather useless since he won't listen to reason. I wouldn't blame him though, my explanation was a bit...far fetched.

He kicked, I dodged, a tonfa grazed my cheek; a stinging sensation settled into the flesh and something oozed down. Hibari wasn't holding back, of course he never holds back in a fight and was not giving me any openings. A grunt escaped from as I blocked his attack to my stomach with my arms; that was going to leave a nasty bruise. I aimed a kick to his stomach, but he blocked that with ease. We were both on equal ground(ish), I may be well trained but that's not enough to fight him off, the only thing I could do right now is dodge.

The bell rang. Saved by the bell.

"Looks like class is about to start! I'll take my leave!" In a rush I shoved Hibari and grabbed my bento. I was off the rooftop in mere seconds.

Relief was one of the things I felt when I was finally away from Hibari, but there was something else that I was feeling. The heavy feeling that clouded my chest, that always kept me sighing, was gone. It felt lighter, actually, my whole body felt lighter. The adrenaline was still pumping in my system and there was no denying of the excitement I am feeling now. Oh _god_ what the hell is wrong with me?!

* * *

"...I'm home..."

Maneuvering my way to the couch the tension in my body finally gave out and I turn into jello. With a thump my body fell limp onto the furniture and slowly slid down the comfy black leather couch.

"Miss, is everything okay?" Cyrus came into the living room, wiping his hands dry from the dish washing.

I stared blankly at the plasma t.v. in front of me, not answering him. It went on like that for a couple of seconds causing Cyrus to feel restless from the lack of answers I was giving him. Lazily, I glanced over at him with a dull look. Cyrus frowned, opening his mouth to ask again when I cut him off.

"Cyrus?"

"Yes Miss?" He answered without missing a beat.

"Does it make me a masochist if I really like being in deadly situations? Like, I mean extremely getting excited about it and makes me want more?" It was blunt question, no beating around in the bushes. The ebony haired butler was clearly lost for words.

"Um..." He picked the next words carefully. "Do you enjoy..._being_ beaten?" He awkwardly asked.

I blanched. "No...no, that's definitely not the case. But I _do_ like the excitment in danger."

"Hm...maybe you're an adrenaline junkie?"

"..." That actually might explain a lot of things.

* * *

Dorain peeped through over her tea cup as she stared at her fellow angel, as said angel was smiling as she watched the screen with glee. Dorain set her tea down and watched the screen as well. An exhausted looking Diana Sorte was on screen. The white haired angel sighed and shook her head while her associate. The other angel was blond, she had bit of a smaller wing size than Dorain, but she looked older than the other. Her gray eyes twinkled, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Was that all necessary?" Dorain dully asked. The other angel swiveled around and faced her with a devious smile.

"Of course! It's my job to get things rolling." The blond wagged her brows.

Dorain frowned. "But a Russian man owning a hot dog cart isn't that a bit over the top?"

A snort escaped her and she rolled her eyes. "Oh please! You know I've done much worse."

"Yes but...really? A _hot dog cart_?" Dorain crossed her arms. "I have seen you do worse things, heck, terrible things even but this one is just...weird." She scrunched up her face. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Faine?"

Faine smirked. "Don't doubt my skills, I'm the Ange of Fate, I know what I'm doing. It's my job to have their fate set in motion."

* * *

**A new character! Yay~! I hope this chapter is okay. I know it's a bit lame, but I did try my best on it. Again, I'm really sorry about the lack of updates for this story. I actually forgot a few information about the story, that's how long it has been! Damn you Writer's Block! I hope this was okay and I hope I managed to escape the dastardly villain and its crime!**

**If there was anything wrong with this chapter please, feel free to review the story and tell me! :)**


End file.
